


Benefits

by Eighthclimate



Category: BOBBI - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthclimate/pseuds/Eighthclimate
Summary: 一个比正文还长的衍生，kjw第一视角公寓普雷。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Benefits

爱一个人的时候，他的身上会有光。

明明大家一水儿的工整妥贴小西装，我就觉得金韩彬怎么看怎么漂亮。十佳学生全校终评，他在台上风度翩翩侃侃而谈，我坐在台下为我的优秀宝宝鼓红了手掌。昨天晚上他还赖着我说自己准备得匆忙好紧张，担心忘了讲稿担心评委提问时回答不上，我困得眼睛都睁不开还要打着哈哈给他安慰鼓励。

他这方面真的很依赖我，任谁看他都是优秀清冷难以靠近，偏偏对我是个小撒娇精。我陪他干熬的夜，比睡过的觉多很多。会场里掌声雷动，金韩彬捧着荣誉证书彬彬有礼，我混在上台献捧花的小队伍里挤在他身边，在背后和他比我略小的手十指紧扣，一同灿烂地笑着被镜头定格。

在主持人说退场词时，他清冷皮囊下的腹黑心思蠢蠢欲动，荣誉证书和花束丢给旁边坐的具晙会和金振焕，冲我狡黠地眨眨眼后离开座位。我大致会意，稍作停留后出了会堂内场。走廊里空空荡荡，我边踱步边寻找我玩心大发的小朋友。

走到洗手间旁，突然被一股力扯了进去。我不疑有它，用力反握住揪我衣角的小手，另一只捧起毛茸茸的后脑，按到我的怀抱里。金韩彬咯咯咯笑出声，似乎很满意我陪他玩的这个捉迷藏。他对刺激的事热衷程度比我更甚，几分钟前他还在台上向众人展示自己的卓尔不群出类拔萃，现在却正在一墙之隔的洗手间里窝在男友肩膀上磨蹭，像只撒娇的奶狗。

因为身高相近，他站直以后我们几乎平视，我揉乱他特意做了造型的头发，亲吻因为淡妆而微红的唇。我想起来他刚才在台上的器宇不凡，不禁自豪感慨，

“韩彬，你的优秀让我很骄傲。”

他圈着我的脖颈加深这个吻，直到呼吸急促才放开。

“因为要和金知元相配啊，我的冠军哥哥。”

他谦虚得过分，明明什么事情都做得好。不止学业成绩优异，学校的词曲原创比赛他也参加，还收获了很多好评与不低的人气，奈何那段时间他还要带领团队参加国际辩论，两者取其一，他咬咬牙弃掉了自己的爱好。他的人生让我羡艳又心疼，他的实力不允许他输，他的性格也是。人人都称赞他卓越优秀，是别人家的孩子，鲜少有人了解他不凡天资后的不懈努力。金韩彬做团队领导的时候，雷厉风行严谨认真，没有成员叫苦叫怨，因为他总是以身作则，以百倍千倍的努力贡献给每一回的团队任务。

包括倾诉给我，无非也只是“Bobby哥我最近有点累，你多陪陪我”之类的，晚上熬得我困倦的时候又以他要睡觉为理由说晚安。隔天我看见他眼睛里的红血丝，瘦了又瘦的侧颊，气得想直接拽他去我们那个房子里合宿，紧盯着看管他好好照顾自己。金韩彬跟我保证会好好吃饭好好睡觉，公寓有点远来回不太方便。我委任我的竹马代理督查，可是具晙会恋爱以后天天有空就跟金振焕约会不着宿舍。

金韩彬没有监督官，愈发肆意妄为。熬夜熬到凌晨三点，七点多起来上课的时候顶着大大的黑眼圈，走路都能睡着。于是学期末课变得寥寥无几的我，变成了彻彻底底的男友向日葵，每天殷勤地陪伴上课陪着吃饭，好容易阻挡住接连掉下的体重。我觉得他好像是一个很可怜的地球人，每当我忧心的时候，他就凑上来跟我撒娇讨宠，说有我就特别幸福。

这几天他又是在准备小组作业的间隙准备了这个称号评选，并毫无悬念地摘得荣誉。我想好好夸赞我的小男友，又不止从何说起，只能吻他再吻他，把他的压力和疲累传递到我的身体里，一同分担。

他的手机铃声却不合时宜地响起来，我从他的西裤口袋里摸出来解锁，按了免提凑到耳边。里面传来金振焕略微焦急的声音，

“韩彬呐，你在哪呢？还有最后的校领导合影啊，快点回来。”

我感到金韩彬一震，挣扎着要从我怀里出来，我却不想放开他，仍轻咬着下唇瓣，用舌尖揉来滑去地细舐。金韩彬只好从唇缝里挤出断断续续的话，

“唔....学长.....唔....我去了.....卫生间..就来”

好不容易把这几个字说完整，我才放开他的唇，滋润的口红在唇角被抹得乱七八糟，他睁圆了含着愠怒的水汪汪的眼睛瞪我，努力平复呼吸，我丝毫没有觉得有杀伤力，只觉得像气得圆鼓鼓的小河豚一样可爱。

我笑着拍拍他的后腰，

“是谁把我拽进来的啊，引狼入室当然得让狼先生满足。”

金韩彬自觉理亏，低头默默地整理揉乱的西服，我也伸手帮他扶正歪扭的领带，又扯过来亲了亲前额。

“快一点结束出来，哥在外面等你。”

他点点头，去完成颁奖礼的最后仪式。我进去取出因为降温带来的长风衣，在会场大门处踢着深秋的凉意，回味着方才柔软的唇瓣和可爱的男友。天气变冷了，适合做点火热的事呢。是时候造访我们的小公寓，总得对得起还不算低的租金。正当我想入非非的时候，礼堂内正式散场，门口顿时人潮拥挤。我离远了继续等他，不用想也知道他会留到最后，作为前学生会长被社团后辈们拖着问东问西整理事宜。

这么招人喜欢受人尊敬啊，那晚上—— 

“Bobby哥！”

“哎，我在这！”

他的声音打断我的思考，从门口跑过来和我牵着手走到一起，离开会堂。有风迎面吹来，他只穿着正装冷得发抖。我心中把想法酝酿成熟，趁披上风衣时贴着他耳朵说，

“今天晚上，去我们家好吗？”

他脸颊微微泛红，点了点头。

“那我先回宿舍换下衣服。”

“就这么过去吧，”  
我伸手揽住他，  
“韩彬不想试试....不一样吗？”

他脸色彻底爆红，反应了两秒钟才意识到我的意思，没用力得拧了我胳膊一把，还是乖乖得跟我走。

通常打算那什么之前几个小时他是不吃东西的，满满一肚子食物再容纳别的什么东西的话，会胀饱不舒服。但是他上午忙着调试在大屏上播放出问题的ppt，从昨天晚上到现在就中午吃了几口汤饭，我实在不忍心让我的男朋友空着肚子为爱鼓掌。路过校门口的k*c，他觉得正装进去尴尬，披着我的长风衣在门口等我。

我打包出来，开着从家里开来的车，带着他一起回我们的恋爱小窝。他在路上就嚼了半个汉堡，剩下的死活不要再吃，我劝他放宽心大快朵颐不要怕胖，胖了哥也非常爱你。他又睁圆那双狗狗眼瞪我，说我要是不想一会儿把他搞吐，现在就闭嘴。我忍俊不禁，大力揉了一把乖巧的头发，踩一脚油门奔向爱巢。

正装真的很禁欲，是工整，严谨，不可侵犯的代名词。整齐得让人想破坏，想蹂躏，想看他软成一团橡皮泥，再揉捏成我想要的模样。金韩彬在玄关出蹬掉鞋子，坐在沙发上盯着我眨巴眨巴，让人更想欺负他。合身的西裤勾勒出饱满的形状，他为数不多的脂肪几乎全存在了那个地方，和细长的双腿相得益彰。我踩着地毯走过去，托起他不安分地交叠着还套着白袜的脚踝，分开阻碍把我挤进去。

金属的腰带扣打开的声音清脆响亮，因为现在这个场景而显得情色弥漫。我隔着顺滑的西裤捏了一下重要的位置，感觉到两条细腿反射性地想夹紧，又极力克制着对我展开的矛盾心理。我喜欢他的各种反应，纵容又取悦，开始着力对付金属材质的拉链，坏心思地要逼迫出他所有的挣扎。

于是轻轻地咬住锁扣，缓慢地拖着下滑，我感觉到里边包裹的东西逐渐升温，时不时磕到嘴唇。他的眼睛又睁大了，湿漉漉地望着暧昧至极的举动，拖到下边时略微卡住，扯了两下没滑动，里面那东西隔着棉布倒在我想办法处理的时候碰到鼻尖几下。金韩彬不好意思，松开揪紧的衣角自己把阻碍清除。

棉白的底裤和腰间敞开的整齐西裤对比鲜明，我又一次俯下身，想先照顾一下那个憋闷已久的小家伙。热气喷薄到身下时他才意识到我的意图，惊慌地抵抗，

“别、不要、哥，没...没洗澡...”

“没关系。”  
我不以为意。

“唔、不要！”

他的语气带着恳求的坚决，在这事上金韩彬近乎洁癖的干净，也可能是实在放不下穿着正装被侍弄的羞耻心。我拗不过他，就拍拍小屁股示意接下来的一步。

他是真的害羞，一边的袖子遮住红扑扑的小脸，下边却稍微欠起，听话得让我去除外裤，除了一块鼓囊囊被棉白色包裹以外，下身不着寸缕地展现在面前。

大腿根内侧有浅浅的痕迹。他太可爱了，敏感的皮肤仿佛情事的记录簿，点点齿印片片红痕，都是被疼爱过的印记。我肩背上他抓咬出来的条缕结了痂皮，没等完全恢复就有新鲜的破坏。虽然每次都尽力不让他痛，但极尽润滑也有些难以容纳。大半还是舒爽到难以复加的时候抓出来的。

我逗弄着他问过用后面**的感觉，他的词作能力是天赋，绘声绘色地和我描述那种欲仙欲死的感受。并表示如果我想体验的话他随时提供硬件设施，我弹弹他那个脆弱又硬硌的东西，在柔软泞地细细耕耘活动，可惜地慨叹这辈子大概没有机会。他也不气，反而小猫一样贴着我亲吻过来，说我不作top才是盖界大亏，他爱到我也是捞到宝贝，我不辜负他的高度称赞，尽心竭力地表达着他的好眼光。

亲了亲细嫩腿根处或明显或浅淡的痕迹，我拽拽他的西装上衣，表示他可以脱掉这个。他才慢慢挪开露出红通通的脸颊，缓慢地撑起上身把外套丢在沙发椅背。要解开领带的时候，我又莫名衍生了一个想法，于是按住了他的手，

“这个留下。”

他诧异得一愣，不情愿得只是松了松领口。我扯掉上衣，欺身压下去，一只手滑入底裤，贴上肉感极好的小屁股。又捉住轻轻抓着我后脑头发的指节，覆在他自己胸口前的衬衫纽扣，半轻声抬哄半强制要求，

“自己解开，乖。”  
“剩下中间一个。”

他那个无辜单纯水汪汪的眼神又积极营业，但我不可能放过他。我握着他的手帮他解着纽扣，到下摆时几乎失去耐心，凌乱地扯开崩掉地面上。金韩彬典型口嫌体正直，胸口敞开左肩纹身，下面露出平滑的小腹和肚脐，乖乖剩下中间一颗扣子。我抵在他双腿间和他缠缠绵绵地接吻，沙发当时只是买来在客厅看电影用，做些别的事有点资源紧张。我自诩腰力臂力锻炼有方，加上金韩彬没多少重量，轻轻松松地揽住他的膝弯盘在后腰，托着浑身只着一件半开的衬衫和底裤袜子的男友进入卧室。

他搂紧我的脖颈，把自己的身体托付给我。金韩彬偏爱接吻，不是简单的嘴唇碰嘴唇，他会亮出尖尖小齿咬人的唇瓣，再探出舌尖慢慢细细轻舐。他把他的爱意、他的身心、他的灵魂全部展现尽致，是我透明干净的小天使。我慢慢去掉身上全部的衣物和他最后一层遮掩，让天使随我堕入人间。他每次都会把东西收拾得整整齐齐，我不费心思地从床头抽屉里找出Du**和润滑剂，用连绵不断的吻抚慰着他打开身体，把早已膨胀不堪的胀肿接纳进去。

大多数情况里他会先帮我一回，可是今天的场景和装扮不同寻常。白天他在众人面前神采奕奕西装革履谈吐自如，现在却红着眼眶近乎全光含糊不清地喘息。

不硬不是男人。更何况，我对他任意行动都毫无抵抗力。

我边在柔软的体内开拓疆土，边心里暗自慨叹，怎么会有人把纯情和欲望融合得如此恰好，多一分显风情，少一分太稚嫩。他还是有点怕疼，没摘掉的领带也不顾害羞地咬在齿间，领口大敞的衬衫露出平直的肩膀和被疼爱过的小胸脯，粉扑扑得可爱迷人。秀气的前边很是精神，却死倔强地不要我先帮他。薄薄的胯骨随着我的开拓轻轻扭动，泛红的膝弯努力撑在床上，纤细的脚踝上还套着白袜没有脱掉。我心里在说脏话，这人怎么他妈的这么好，还他妈的这么对我死心塌地。我真的爱惨了金韩彬，我想对命运祈愿，请务必对他好一些。就算以后的路有荆棘塞途，也请让我陪他一起走下去。

他不满意于我的走神，摇了摇我的胳膊提醒我现在的正事。我捏了捏已经开始有薄汗覆盖的侧颊，跟他说这事得循序渐进，仍是慢慢地抽出又充满，一开始保留着没给他太多刺激，他却摇着尾巴凑上来，自己摸索着触碰内壁的敏感点。扭了几下感觉并不特别舒服，又委屈起来。

“金知元，你太坏了。”  
“别人都在祝贺我，只有你欺负我。”

他小声抽了一下鼻子，扑闪几下眼睫毛抖掉渗出的生理泪水。

看得我心生怜爱，又满是欢喜，太想戏谑到他哭出来。钳住后腰用力往深处一顶，他没防备，颤抖着狠狠绞紧。

“我这不是也在祝贺韩彬？”  
“独一无二的奖励，只有哥能给。”

温湿紧致的甬道是圣地，阵阵快意让我头皮发麻。我把被强压出来的失声奶音吮到喉咙，返还给他烟蒙雾绕的慨叹。

情到浓烈时，要千钧一发的疾速，要噬骨蚀心的快感，寸寸炽硬顶入湿润软泞，他的轻吟也越来越甜蜜腻人。除了叫Bobby，叫哥哥，还有撒浪嘿，就哇嘿。他从不吝惜告白，倒显得大大咧咧的我有些拘谨。他比我还理解我自己，我对他抱歉，对他解释，他说我知道Bobby哥最爱我，做什么事都会想到我，啊，真让人有负担呢。臭屁又可爱，我揉揉他的小脑袋，把我的爱意藏在点点滴滴的生活里。

最终我如愿以偿让他掉了眼泪，金韩彬抽着鼻子用力呼吸，弥补高潮时濒临抽空身体的缺氧。衬衫下摆被*得乱糟糟脏兮兮，他管不得这个，还轻轻柔柔吮着我。我抚慰着他度过不应期，皮肤紧贴给他安全和宠爱的感觉。金韩彬闭着眼索吻，柔软的唇已经因为啄咬和充血变得红艳微肿，白袜在乱闹腾中蹭掉一只，和白天时的礼貌斯文形象重合又剥离，形成强烈耀眼的反差。他的整齐被彻底破坏，被无情揉碎，再与我满含情意地相融。

我的小男友难得半遮半掩地套着白衬衫，脖子上还有潮湿的领带，这么一直躺着未免浪费。我捧着他身体两侧调换方位倚在床头，让还在收合的入口重新包裹热度未散的东西。这姿势有点要命得深入和撑满，他呜呜地哽咽出声，接吻变得方便从容，我堵上两片柔软的唇，握紧细腰开始挺动。

那里被驯化得温暖热情，服帖地把顶入其中的硬物招待妥当。我们的身体契合度堪称完美，是磁铁的南北两极，天生缘分相引相吸。他抱紧我的脖颈，把脑袋放在我的肩膀上，虚虚的喘息和轻哼里舒爽昭然若揭。衬衫的衣摆蹭得我小腹发痒，我停下来想拨开烦人的布料，那个小笨蛋以为我又要折腾他，贴得更加亲密无间自己活动起来。

他的主动永远不会对我售罄，也很喜欢因为他的主动我产生的反应。我的那些使坏心思都会被他全盘迎合，到头来不好意思的反倒是我。金韩彬一定能看见，我的耳朵发红变烫的整个过程，甚至还用舌尖舔挠了几下。没人能再想起来暂停的初衷，我揽住他的腰帮他舒缓绷紧的臀肉，他像只讨好主人的小动物一样，取悦着让他也能尤其舒爽的地方，努力抬高又重重落下，奶气兮兮的嗓音里满是弥漫的情欲。

肌肉逐渐乳酸积累，他的速度放慢，频率变低，搂紧的手臂松开，面对面地细细喘气跟我要他的奖励。我拍拍那个翘得圆嘟嘟的小屁股，称赞它的辛勤努力，夸奖他的主人可爱漂亮。

金韩彬唇边是被亲吻弄花的浅色口红，奶音哑了两分，似乎有点不满，

“哥，哪有这种情况下夸人可爱的，”  
“你要说，韩彬....sexy！”

又费力转了转身子，让我别耍嘴皮，是男人就得拿出行动力。

我摸着他顶在我小腹的前边，兴奋到热得发烫硬得硌手的手感。  
“这么享受，怎么不自己继续？”

他撇撇嘴，叹了声气，  
“这事我好像不太擅长，好容易就没力气，”  
“但是、没关系哦，”

又贴近我的耳朵，像在传递什么重要的秘密。

“我男朋友金知元，   
超——厉——害——”

金知元有多厉害，我当然和他一样清楚，并且这个人还有一个属性，就是不太耐得住夸，尤其是床笫间恋人的高度称赞。我决定不亏待他，原本就是给予努力卓越因此拿了荣誉奖项的男朋友的benefit，肯定要侍候我的Protagonist满意。他受赏的礼服是那件本来一尘不染、现在却乱糟糟一片的白衬衫，也只剩下了那件白衬衫。我把称赞里的“超厉害”实践到底，他那双塌塌的单眼皮包裹不住旺盛的生理眼泪，啪嗒啪嗒地向我表示感激。

第二天我的好学生难得翘课，慵懒软糯地赖在床上不肯起。却悲催地碰上一次点名，来不及找校医院开个仿病假条，专业老师铁面无私，考勤记录被记了缺勤，给他的完美校园生活添上了浓墨重彩的一笔。

我知道以后试探着问他，金韩彬把后槽牙咬的咯吱咯吱，说这课翘得值，谢谢我那天的奖励，他决定回赠我两个月的触碰禁止。

我心中警铃大作，立刻卑躬屈膝地表示是哥做得不对，并以展露从宋尹亨那里学来的他垂涎已久的独家焗饭作为道歉赔礼。大概是因为道歉地点在我们那个温馨的小家，我练习很久的宋chef独家秘方焗饭的味道还可以，但还是甜中带辣的小男友更胜一筹。（宋chef疑问的一败）

幸好第二天是周六，一睁眼便是天光大亮，我偏过脸就看见身边人俊俏的睡颜，微张的红唇间溢出平和的呼吸。我没忍住吻上去，不小心把处于浅睡眠状态的人弄醒。金韩彬从被子里只露出小脑袋，奶凶奶凶地瞪我。我拉过他光裸的腰腹窝在怀里，皮肤的贴近让我偶遇早晨某个正常男性生理反应，休息了半个晚上的兄弟瞬间清醒。金韩彬脸色又爆红，咿咿呀呀地闹着说不行，最终还是委身于命运的指引，自我破除禁令，老老实实地享受深秋里春天的爱意。

我没想到benefit也可以礼尚往来，原因还是漂亮的男朋友不舍得我两月不食肉糜，勇敢勤劳以身饲兔。接吻的时候我一百次感叹缘分，他如此深沉地爱着我呀，

再好不过的是，

我也特别特别爱他呢。


End file.
